


What if the storm ends?

by Lady_danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance, Smut, but alex comes in soon, mainly maggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_danvers/pseuds/Lady_danvers
Summary: If you had to describe Maggie Sawyer in one word. What would you say?If it's pessimistic you are correct.She lacks the skills of a person with healthy positive emotions. Most of the time she's either apathetic or angry.She cares about nothing and no one. The only one who's number one to her, is herself.Her dull, colorless world, gets turned upside down, when she's in a plane crash and is the only survivor of hundreds. She lands in the cold woods of northern Canada and fights to stay Alive.She's been fighting depression for 12 years. So she should be use to it by now.But maybe one lonely, fire lookout guard, can help her see the beauty that this world has to offer, and save her for a change.The person who will make Maggie see in color again.The one person Maggie would die for.





	1. Turbulence

Some called her a fighter for peace. Some called her a warrior of justice. Others may have called her a leader. And a few may have even said she's a role model. But Detective Maggie Sawyer is none of these things. She is anything but. 

She is cold. 

She is a killer. 

She wants scum bags to be put away, that's it. She doesn't 'love' and she definitely doesn't go on dates. 

She is a lone wolf. 

She is a follower. 

Some one who doesn't want to stand out or be put on a pedestal. She just wants to blend into the crowd and not be seen. 

It gave her a sense of peace to feel invisible. 

That no one was following her.

Watching...

 

But as life goes, things tend change, to grow and that scared Maggie to death. Something not being familiar or the same. When she didn't know what was going to happen next, she was at a disadvantage.

Change was never kind to Maggie Sawyer. She despised change. It was her worst enemy. And even the smallest change would set off her mood. 

That's why she almost took her chiefs head off when he assigned her too an investigation north of Canada. And that she would have to take a plane there. And a pretty public one. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" 

"I don't make the rules Sawyer. Oh wait! Yes I do! Now get your ass to your shitty apartment and pack up your garbage! You leave first thing tomorrow, 5:30 a.m. Sharp!" The chief pointed at the door. 

Maggie snarled at him. "Fine!" Then she turned and walked out the door. 

Now she was on this shitty airplane, with annoying passengers. She had the joy of sitting next to a pregnant woman with a screaming toddler. So no sleep for Maggie Sawyer. 

Here's another nice thing to know about Maggie. She hates children.  
Winey little things that made messes and pooped and were loud and annoying, and very time consuming. Not to mention expensive.

The best part of her day wasn't that or the fact that the kid threw up and got it all over Maggie's expensive shirt. But the fact that they started experiencing turbulence right after. And the babies crying got louder and louder. 

She moved her hands up to cover her ears. Hoping to drown out some of the crying, but failing. She decided to get up and go to the restroom. 

 

She walked to the back of the plane and ran right into the person exiting the bathroom. 

"Watch it!" They snapped at her, giving her a dirty look.

She looked at them and clenched her fist at her side. She held herself back. It's not worth it. She turned and entered the restroom, closing the door behind her. 

"Thank the fucking... a... never mind." She sat down on the toilet seat lid and pulled her shirt off. Switching it with her sweater. She put her shirt in her duffle bag and wrapped it up, so the vomit wouldn't touch anything in her bag, or her bag for that matter. 

"I fucking hate this! I hate my job! I hate where I live! I hate my life! I hate myself!" Maggie listed out her thoughts, verbally. Getting all her dark emotions out and out of the way. So she can go back to be apathetic her. 

Almost emotionless her. The way she liked it. 

She got up and left the bathroom. Making her way back to her seat. But when she got there an old man was sitting there. Her anger started to emerge, but she held it back quickly. 

"Excuse me sir. But I think you're in the wrong seat." Maggie pointed towards her seat. "That's my seat." 

The old man looked up at her and growled in the back of his throat, before looking away. And going back to what he was reading. 

"Hey! Old man! That's my seat." She raised her voice, some, and it started to attract attention to her. 

The old man looked up again and waved his finger to Maggie for her to come closer. 

She did, but hesitated at first. 

"Listen you whore! I want this seat! Why don't you go get lost! And go back to the whore house you came from and do your job and get fucked." He spoke low and quiet and then turned back to his magazine. 

When he let go Maggie's eyes widened and her eyebrows lowered in anger. She tried nice. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS OUT OF MY FUCKING SEAT! YOU OLD ASS PRICK!"

The man was going to respond before a big buff man came up to them, who looked a little bit like the rock. "Excuse me miss I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." 

Maggie was outraged. "Are you fucking kidding me!? This pervert over here stole my seat and then called me a whore!" 

The old man looked up at the air marshal and spoke softly. "Oh please sir. This poor young woman came up to me and started yelling. I think the poor thing's confused."

"No i'm not. I went to the bathroom and then came back and this man was in my seat. You can even ask this lady. I've been sitting next to her for the last 9 hours."

The air marshal looked over at the woman who was bouncing her kid. "Mam?"

"Sir I haven't seen this lady before. I'm sorry, she doesn't sit here." 

"What!?" Maggie shouted. "This bitch is lying. I've had to listen to her brat cry for 8 hours. And he threw up on me. I can prove it! And the luggage! My things are here!" Maggie pointed up. The Air Marshal looked up and popped open the luggage carrier. 

What were supposed to be dark red and blue suit cases, were replaced with brown leather suit cases.

Maggie's face fell when she didn't see her luggage.

The air marshal grabbed the name tag and read it off. "Harold?" He turned to Maggie. "I assume you aren't Harold?" The air Marshall asked. 

"No. But my stuff was-" 

"Okay come on!" He grabbed her arm. 

"Hey! At least check my bag." Maggie held toward him. "There's baby puke on one of my shirts. 

The air marshal looked down and then up at her in disgust. "No thanks." And then he pulled her up front in the first class section. The passengers in couch clapped as he pulled her out. 

"I am an officer of the law!" Maggie shouted. 

"I am too! And I fly this plane." The A.M. Said as if he didn't believe her. Then he shoved her down in the seat next to his, by the window.

"You don't believe me!? I guarantee I make more in a week, than your annual income! You Dwaine Johnson rip off!" 

He looked over at her and then hand cuffed her to her seat. "You got one thing right. The names Johnson. Might as well get to know each other. Gonna be a long ride till you get transferred to a police station." He sat back.

"Well that's great, because I can show them my badge and tell them about how you ignored a superior officers demands." 

Johnson laughed at that. "I don't listen to you! You know you're pretty cute for a crazy girl." 

Maggie scrunched up her nose and lowered her eyebrows. "Listen... Rocky. I'm not into men. I'm gay..."

"That makes two of us." 

Maggie's eyes widened. She wasn't sure which one he was talking about, but which ever was still shocking.

"The gay part I mean. I like men. But I think if you were my partner we'd get along." He smiled. "Professional partner of course." 

"Yeah I got that! So where did all my stuff go! You know you can go threw my bag and my badge is in there. I promise i'm not lying and I beg you to believe me! I don't know what's going on! Or why that woman said she's never seen me!" 

Johnson leaned towards her. "I promise I'll investigate it." He said before going through her bag and pulling out her badge. "Looks like you were telling the truth. But I still cant let you go." 

"Whyyy????" She cried as she stomped her foot on the floor. 

"You were behaving violently. I have to hold you in my custody." 

 

 

After a while of talking about nothing and their life stories Johnson fell asleep.

Maggie leaned back and tried to relax. But that was always an impossible task for her. She looked out the window and noticed something. The motor in the wing looked like it was smoking. But it was also pretty cloudy out. She looked down and felt very dizzy. They were so high up and all she could see was a dark fog. 

She moved away from the window and laid her head back on her seat. The plane started to shake hard and she gripped the arm rests hard. 

The airplanes jerking caused Johnson to jump awake. He looked around, and a few seconds after he did, yelling could be heard from couch and some banging sounds. 

He jumped into action and went back there. Ever minute that passed made Maggie feel uneasy. The plane shook more and more and then the pilot came on. 

"This is the captain speaking. I have bad news. But please stay calm and don't panic. The plane is rapidly descending, because of turbulence caused by the storm. There will be air masks provided. I encourage that you all put one on for safety purposes. The F.A.s will instruct you through everything. Remember to stay calm everyone, I want a safe landing. I will keep everyone posted." And he was done. 

This caused Maggie to panic even more. She looked out the window and saw that the wings engine was in flames now and they were falling. She turned away from the plane and looked out in front of her. "Fuck fuck fuck!" She cried quietly as she dug her nails into the arms of the chair. 

 

The plane started to speed up and began to shutter really loud. She heard screams behind her. Johnson still wasn't back and she never knew she needed someone as bad as she needed him right now. She hates to admit it but she felt a connection with him. They had so much in common. It was like he was her long lost brother.

The plane fell faster and faster. 

She was alone. 

She was going to die alone. In every way possible. All of her regrets flashed before her and she teared up. "Shit!" "Johnson come back!" She screamed, but was drowned out by pieces of the plane breaking off, and the air filling with ear shattering winds. Her hair whipped around everywhere and the plane jerked around and then jerked side to side. 

No one else was in first class. No passengers, no flight attendants. No one. But her. This was it.

She screamed as the plane ripped apart and things started flying everywhere. Some debris came flying at her, so fast, knocking her out instantly. The last thing she heard was the faint sound of her ears ringing and then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book cover for story here https://instagram.com/p/BVjanjmlFMj/


	2. Crash landed

There was a ringing sound. But that was the only thing she could hear. She felt cold. 

So cold. 

She also felt numb. Except for the pounding in her head and neck. She couldn't open her eyes though and she didn't know why. She couldn't even breath. She struggled to breath. 

Trying so hard to. 

She was so scared. She didn't know what was happening, she couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Then her eyes opened, and she could see, but it was blurry. Everything was white, then she turned and she saw a bright light and she felt a radiating heat coming from it. As her vision focused she realized that it was fire. And all she was breathing in was smoke. 

She quickly looked around and her eyes widened. She was outside in the middle of nowhere. And it just had to be snowing. She tried to move but couldn't. She looked down and noticed that she was handcuffed to a chair, that was hanging off of something. 

She kept looking. Trying to figure out what she could do. The smoke was starting to hurt her throat and eyes, and she started to cough. 

She looked down at the snowy ground and saw puddles of red in the snow everywhere. It scared her and she cried out in fear. "Oh my god!" She tried to wiggle away and in the process she shook her seat out of whatever it was hanging off of and it fell, with her in it, about ten feet above the ground. 

She landed right on her shoulder and she screamed. "Ahhh!" The seat made her fall faster than her own body weight would have made her. The only good thing to happen was that parts of the chair broke and the cuffs came off of it. She carefully rolled off and away from it, groaning in pain. 

She gripped her right side with her left hand. If feels like she broke her ribs in the fall. "Fuck!" She cried. "What! Happened!" She looked up and saw what looked like half a plane. Her eyes widened and she started to remember everything. Her assignment. The plane ride. The bitchy passengers. Johnson... And the plane crash. 

"Fucking cheep ass planes!" She said in annoyance. 

Maggie crawled away from the debris. She needed to figure out where she was and fix her bones before she could save herself. As she crawled through the snow she felt light headed and dizzy. She glanced down at the lower half of her body and frowned. 

"Great I'm leaking." She touched her leg and she winced before she took in a sharp in take of breath, through her teeth as she felt her wound. "Great! Now I need to cauterize it." She grumbled, then started moving forward again. 

 

Maggie crawled for a while among the rubble. Looking for anything that could help her. She crawled up into the cock pit and shoved the pilot out of her way. 

She found a red box with a white cross on it and smiled. "Ooh! An emergency kit." She said in a monotoned voice. She whined as she got up on her knees and yanked the box down from the wall. She fell back and hit her head. She thumped against some metal. "Ouch." She said plainly. But as she was on the floor she saw that the pilot; she moved to the side, had a little utility looking belt on him. She reached up and unhooked it from him. She felt weird while doing it. She furrowed her brows as she stared at his face. "Uh... Rest in peace... And all that." Then she reached up and closed his eyelids. 

She looked down at the belt and she unsnapped the pockets. She smirked when she found a locked lighter and a swiss army knife in it. There was also a couple things of star burst, which might come in handy if her blood sugar started to drop from the blood loss. "Sweet." 

She put the belt on and then started messing with her clothes. She reached down and ripped her pant leg apart. She opened the box and pulled out some bandages and a little bottle of peroxide for her other scrapes and gashes. 

But first things first is her leg. 

She grabbed her knife and her lighter. She unlocked the lighter and flicked it open. A little flame came from the top. She held the knife above it and heated it for a few minutes. Then she winced and took a few deep breaths before she shoved it in her wound. "Ahhhh! Fuck! That hurts!" Her eyes burned with tears and she saw stars. 

She laid there to try and catch her breath. "Arent I so lucky to have survived! I'm probably just going to die out in this frozen shit fest." Maggie sighed and her head hung low. "Who am I even talking to?" She moved her hands up to cover her face as the tears fell. But she never made a sound. She didn't want to be sad.

She couldn't...

 

 

After her ten minute nap. Maggie resumed her mission of getting safe, then finding help. 

She started by looking through the luggage that had fallen out of the plane. She wouldn't be able to get to the luggage cabin, as that part of the plane had snapped off, hours ago, and is in god knows where. 

She looked to her left and saw a big red leather luggage bag. She looked back down and picked the little book bag up; that she was going through, and poured the contents out, before bringing it along with her. 

There was nothing in it that would be of use to her. Just some cameras and chargers. But she did snatch a go pro and went on her way. 

She grabbed the luggage bag and unzipped it. A small smile creeped on her face when she saw that it was full of clothes. And that sight, immediately brought back her senses. She wasn't numb anymore and she felt the cold cold air. Colder than before. And all the pain and ache in her body fully surfaced. "Mmm. Sh-shit." She whispered to herself as she shivered. She whimpered as she shook and her leg spasmed. 

She pulled out the clothes and looked them over. Looks like it's her lucky day. It was women's clothing and it looked to be near her size.

She quickly pulled the coat out and put it on. It wasn't really her taste. But it'll have to do. It was a puffy white coat, with gold zippers and buttons. 

She looked back down at the bag and zipped it back up. She stood up and made her way back over to the cock pit. It was warmer in there than out here. Plus it would keep the snow from falling on her and it would give her a chance to change her clothes. 

 

When she finally made it into the cock pit, she threw the bag in there and then climbed up into it. She sat down and leaned against the back of the co pilots seat. She sighed, then opened the luggage to check out the clothes. She cringed when she saw the shirts inside. 

There were four. The first was a Britney Spears baseball tee, the second and third were Donald Trump t-shirts and the last one was a sweater with jesus on it. "Oh... Well. Very interesting? Tastes this person had." Maggie grinned. "Must have been a rich white bitch." Maggie rolled her eyes and chuckled. She took her coat off and then pulled her ripped and wet shirt off. She pulled out a little washcloth from the bag and attempted to dry herself off. When she was done she unclipped her bra and wiped her chest down. She took her book bag off of her back and put her bra in it. Hoping it will dry, for later use. She put the jesus sweater on and then the coat, quickly rubbing away the cold with her hands. 

Next was her leggings. 

She looked away as she pulled her pants down. Whimpering a little when she went over her wound. "Ow ow! Ouch." She breathed in a sharp breath. Then she quickly went through the bag for a pair of pants. She pulled the first warm pair out. And she put them on. They were black sweat pants and were so comfy, but she nearly wanted to punch the lady when she read what was on the leg. It had 'straight pride only' in big white letters, then a little cross on the end. "What the actual fuck!?"

She shook off the agitated feelings and then dove back into the bag. Her feet were killing her, and she was in desperate need of some snow boots. Not her little boots that were for fashion use only. Her feet were soaked and they hurt from the cold. But she needed to keep them on for obvious reasons. It sucked. 

But it looks like she's lucky again, because there's a beanie and some sun glasses in there. But at the same time, is it really a lucky find. Maggie smiled and shook her head as she looked at the two things. The sunglasses were big. Really big. They look like something Paris Hilton or Chris Kardashian would wear. Or... a soccer mom. "God! Why me! But snow blindness is also a bitch." She put the glasses on her lap and then read the hat. 'God is always watching.' Well if that wasn't a little creepy and somewhat ironic. "Ha!" Maggie had to laugh at that. She put the hat on over her head and then placed the glasses on. "I bet I look like the most racist, homophobic mom ever!" Maggie smiled.

She grabbed the other clothes and placed them in her backpack. "At least the sweatpants kinda look like my ncpd ones." Maggie sighed. "Where's my bag!?" She cried. 

It was beginning to get late and Maggie was tired. But she couldn't sleep. One from the pain and two because she was scared to fall asleep right now. She adjusted her backpack and the sunglasses on her face before getting up and walking out of the cockpit. 

She looked over in the direction of the woods and started heading out that way. It wasn't long till sun down and Maggie wasn't looking forward to that. It was going to get colder, Maggie knew it. And it was going to be hard to see. Especially under these trees. But she kept going. 

She wanted to turn back. Wanted to go back to the cockpit and sleep. To go back and maybe find some other bags to search. Go back because of the creepy sounds she was hearing. No birds. The cricket's chirping pounded through her ears. The wind rustled through the leaves. And, wolves started howling.

But she kept going...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little short, but I hope to make the next one longer. And Alex is coming soon. Let me know what you guys think of this fic so far. I really like the idea and I hope you do too:)


	3. Deputy Danvers and Gertrude the dog

Sometime before the crash...

 

“Hey! Gertrude! Come here!” Alex shouted to her German shepherd as she treaded through the snow. 

The dog turned with a tilt of her head and looked at Alex with a questioning look in her eyes. 

Alex stopped in her tracks and she lowered her shoulders in defeat. “Come on girl! Don’t look at me like that!” Alex stuck out her lip. 

After Alex said that Gertrude stood straight and stuck out her tongue; panting, while wagging her tail. 

“Baby girl if we don’t get back now we won’t be able to get dinner done in time, or be able to catch that episode of survivor!” Alex giggled. She can’t believe she was trying to reason with a dog. But it was her baby none the less. “Do you want a treat?” 

Gertrude’s ears twitched when she said this. She didn’t move for a moment. Alex almost thought the dog was frozen from the cold weather. But then the dog started charging towards Alex. 

The red heads eyes widened and she started shuffling backwards. “Gertie No!” 

Before she knew it, her dog was tackling her to the ground. 

Alex grunted as she landed. She closed her eyes at the impact and winced some. “Ouch! Come on! It’s cold and the icy snow hurts!” Alex couldn’t be mad at the dog though. Not when she was littering her face with kisses. “No! No! Why me!” Alex giggled, trying to move her face side to side to avoid getting licked in the mouth and nose. 

“Alright, alright!” Alex shoved the dog away. She felt a little bad and she looked over to make sure she was okay. And sure enough, Gertrude had a stupid happy smile on, as she panted and her tail moved like crazy.

 

The walk back to the watch tower wasn’t a super long one, but It wasn’t short either. 

But Alex was fully capable of getting there in one piece. 

“I gotta say Gertie. You are one strong pup. Mommy is so proud!” Alex pretended to cry out the last few words. But she quickly stopped to not upset Gertrude. Alex turned and looked over at the dog. 

She smiled.

She couldn’t ask for anyone or anything else to be at her side. She honestly loved her life and her job. It was an awesome job! It was a nice job. Not much happened to say the least, though. 

Of course this job would require a certain person. One that wasn’t a big people person and didn’t mind the cold. 

That it to say, Alex fits one of those categories. But the snow... burns. She is a red head after all, and the feeling of snow on her skin half the time is unbearable. And the chilling air is ten times worse if she’s wet. 

But the pain was just a sacrifice and Alex was good at mind over matter. She didn’t care anymore about the cold. Not one she had enough warmth in her heart. 

But she does miss some things...

She missed surfing at the beach back in her hometown. She missed hanging with friends; not that she really had any anymore, but she loves the memories. She missed her sister and her mother. But she gets to visit them for holidays and vacations. And her sister Kara comes and sleeps over from time to time. 

But other than that Alex has everything she needs right here. And as she walks up onto the wooden steps that lead to her cabin and watch tower, she can’t help but smile. 

“I can taste the pot stickers already!” And with that, Alex pulls out her keys.

 

After the two ate and watched their shows and movies, they ended up cuddling on the couch together in front of the fire place.

Alex couldn’t ask for a better dog. She was her companion. Her partner in crime. As she thinks I’m about her dog she starts to drift off. She forgets about what she was thinking about and she starts seeing a face come into view. 

It’s a woman. And she’s... crying? She’s so sad and scared. She’s in so much pain and she starts screaming. The next she knows everything goes dark and theirs some very loud noises. Almost like metal clanking and wind rustling. The woman looks like she was gonna say something-

*bang!*

Alex is snapped from her dream and her eyes shoot open. 

She was breathing hard and her heart was hammering in her chest. She gripped it, trying to catch her breath. She looked forward and saw that Gertrude was in a panic. The noise scared her, but now she was completely focused on Alex. 

The dog hopped back up onto the couch and she laid her body onto Alex. It was a method that trained dogs were taught to help their owner, or anyone else; if given direction, to breath.

Alex jumped again at the sound of an explosion. The next thing she knows her power is going out. 

But thankfully for her her backup generator kicks on soon afterwards. 

 

She steadied her breathing and thanked Gertrude, before getting up. She quickly grabbed her gear and suited up. 

“Well Gertie it looks like we’ll be doing more than just watching fires tonight.” 

Alex grabbed Gertrude’s harness and put it on her before leaving the cabin. 

“Okay girl. Go out in front of me. Not to far.” Alex instructed her fury companion. She started jogging not soon after her. 

 

———————

 

Maggie had been walking in the woods for awhile. She sighed and shivered. 

“I’m gonna fucking die out here!” She breathed to herself. 

Every other minute she swore she could hear leafs crackling. As if someone... or something was following her. 

She picked up the pace and soon enough she was breaking into a jog. She turned her head and dared to look behind herself. She saw something moving fast from afar. 

Her eyes widened, but she didn’t have enough time to react, because before she knew it her foot was getting caught in a tree limb and she’s being pushed toward a hillside. Her head quickly snapped in front of her as she fell forward. Her face slammed into the icy snow and then right after, she slid forward even more and tumbled over herself; as if she was doing a summer salt that was meant to grate her face into the ground. 

She continues to roll down the steep hill. Her body thumping over uneven packs of snow. 

“Ahhhhh!!!! Ooofff! Fffuckkk! Ahh ahah.” 

She would have kept going for a couple more feet, if it wasn’t for the hard snow bank that broke her fall as her body was practically thrown into it. 

Maggie wanted to scream. So badly in fact. But she couldn’t because the wind was knocked out of her. She struggled to breath in any air. Her diaphragm was spamming from the force, she knew that. But if honestly felt like like her lungs where completely paralyzed. She felt like she was about to pass out. But fortunately for Maggie her breath came back. Even if she was wheezing to get the air into her body. 

She got up. But made sure to be careful. She was on the side of a snowy hill and she wasn’t sure how good the boots traction was. She held out her arms as she wobbled a little bit.

She managed to steady herself. She sighed in relief and made her way to the grassy side of the hill. She leaned back some and slid down by her heels. She felt uneasy when she did this. She desperately didn’t want to hit her head or anything. 

Not that she hadn’t already. But... y’know. 

 

 

——————————

 

Alex started catching up with Gertrude. But she was struggling some. 

The dog practically took off as soon as they left the cabin. 

“Gertie! Wait for me!” Alex shouted.   
She turned and the were about to cross her supply shed. 

The dog was far off again and it was making Alex a little nervous. It was already very dark and Alex knew a pack of wolves had been living near them. Not to close enough, of course. But they migrated towards the middle of the woods. And they could easily hear Gerry from there and go for her if they feel threatened. 

As soon as Alex made it to her shed and she pulled the unlocked lock off the door and yanked it open. She walked into the shed and walked around her snow mobile and started pushing it out. 

“Aghh! It’d be smarter to leave it out under the tower steps next time!” Alex grunted. As soon as Alex got out of the shed she heard a crackling sound coming from her radio and what sounded like a voice cracking. 

“H-he- pl- c-“

Alex grabbed her radio from her belt. “Hello!” She clicked out waiting for a response. When nothing came she raised it back to her face clicking in and spoke again. “You’re not coming through clearly. This is the Iona Red water watch deputy! Do you need assistance?!” Alex clocked out

Alex wasn’t super experienced when it came to this sort of thing. Nothing really happens in the mountain side. She rescued a couple of injured bob sledders and some skiers. But nothing major. Usually they where just getting lost and had a few scrapes. 

She usually puts out fires and reports them. That’s her main job. But she’s also there to watch for any injured or lost civilians or any suspicious activity. 

What was happening now seemed heavy. 

Soon enough though, there was a voice on the other line. “Deputy Danvers? This is mountain watch. There was a plane crash in your sector. I do not have any other information on the matter and I have no contact with the other towers. A storm is causing interference with my signals. You are the only one I can reach. I am unfortunately buried in, and unable to help. The crash is exactly 53 meters east of your tower.” The mountain guard clicked out. 

Alex froze. Her heart stopped and she clicked in to speak. “A plane captain?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry I can’t help. I know you’re new and all. But I know you got this. I promise as soon as I get a signal out of this shit hole I’ll call the authorities. But I advise you go check for survivors and go extinguish any fire and dangerous machinery that may explode. But do NOT touch any bodies if there are any.” The captain clicked out. 

Alex couldn’t think. Only listen to the thumping in her chest. She clicked in. “I’m going now. And noted.” She clicked out and got on her snow mobile. She put her radio back in her belt and put her helmet on. 

“It’s okay Danvers. Even if mountain watch could get here, he’d take over five hours to arrive. So it doesn’t really matter.” She chuckled maddeningly to herself. 

 

———————

Maggie gripped her sides as her stomach growled. Activating all of the pain in her torso area. “Mmm.” She whimpered. 

She was limping really bad now. 

She was gonna cry. But she thought about it and realized how much of a waste of energy it would be. So she decided that it was best not to do it. 

She kept walking and walking and it was just getting darker and darker. Maggie didn’t understand how it was even possible. 

The darkness was starting to get to her. So she reached for her backpack and grabbed the lighter from earlier and flicked it on. 

It was a mistake, because as soon as she did she could see the flickering flames illuminating the wolves that where staring at her from a few feet away. 

She couldn’t move. But her arm; holding the lighter, started to shake. Her breath stuttered in fear. She didn’t know what to do. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She dropped the lighter and took off running. 

She didn’t know if the wolves were following her. But she didn’t care to look. She just needed to get away. As far away as possible. 

 

———————-

 

After thirty minutes Alex finally found Gertrude. Who was running like crazy. 

Alex looked at her for a moment and then in front of her. She saw a clearing in the woods. And her face completely fell when she saw smoke and an orange glow from the area. 

“Shit!” She whispered to herself. 

She floored it and went as fast as she could. When she broke through the area and out into the open. She stopped and took her helmet off. 

She looked around and her eyes widened in horror. Broken trees everywhere. Fire over metal. And red in the pure white snow. 

There were a few bodies around. But most of them were mostly covered by something or were peering from behind the part of the broken plane. 

“Woof! Woof!” Alex turned and saw that Gertie caught up finally. The dog went straight into the plane and started sniffing around. 

Alex followed the dog and looked around as well. She searched for an hour. But still... no survivors. 

She was gonna keep looking if it wasn’t for Gertrude being weird around some suit cases. 

“What is it girl?” Alex asked as she walked up behind her. Gertrude was pawing at two suit cases. One was blue and the other was red. 

Alex reached down and read the tags. “Saw.” She moved her fingers over it and the tag seemed to be damaged. She looked over at the other one and that one said. “gie sa.” Maybe it was the same person? Alex couldn’t be sure. And she didn’t want to just open them. It’s be disrespectful. 

Alex wanted to look around more. But then Gertrude took off again. “Wait! Where are you going!?” Alex yelled after her. 

She got on her snow mobile and went after her. The dog was running and barking, and the way she was doing it tipped Alex off as if the dog was trying to tell her something. 

 

Gertie kept running for almost fifteen minutes before stopping. She lifted her head up and bobbed it up and down like she was smelling for something. 

Alex looked around. She looked over and noticed some holes in the snow. “Foot prints?” Alex questioned to herself. 

Right after she said that, almost like on cue, Gertie took off once more. And Alex followed suit. 

 

———————

 

Maggie has never ran so fast in her life. Not when she was chasing some murders in a pursuit or when she was being tailed by some guys with big guns. This was different. 

She was vulnerable and weak. She was at her lowest right now. And she was more surprised if she made it to see dawn. 

Howling started picking up and it only fueled her fear. 

She could hear the wolves feet catch up with her. 

They were close...

“Oh god oh god!” 

All of sudden she heard a growl and almost out of instinct she jumped to her right. And unfortunately for her she was on another hillside. But this time she wasn’t nearly as high. This one was probably ten feet at the most.

Maggie didn’t know if it was a blessing or not because. She didn’t land on the hard ground. Instead she went soaring into icy waters. 

A river to be exact. 

As soon as she hit the water she gasped, her chest quickly locking up. It all felt like a million knives stabbing her all over. She couldn’t move, think... nothing. well... she could think, but only about how much it all hurt. 

Her vision blurred some as her eyes strained. She started sinking through the icy plates and descended down. But the current was to strong for her to sink. And instead she was being pushed through. 

She moved her eyes a little. Those being the only thing she could really move. And she swore she saw someone coming towards her on a... vehicle. 

They stopped and were running towards her. She turned her head back and panicked when she saw an animal swimming towards her. It wasn’t as big as wolf though. 

The animal swam under her arms to steady her and slow her down.   
Maggie started to feel light headed from lack of breath. 

She turned her head back towards the figure that was running towards her and screaming. 

That was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile. I’ve been busy and life happened. But I’m trying my best to do these again! I hope this chapter is okay. I’m a bit rusty and I was too impatient to wait to edit the whole thing. Hopefully it’s not full of too many mistakes. 
> 
> But anyways, hope you like it:)


	4. Do you love me? I know to you love me.

The winds were picking up now. They were going even faster than usual, it’d be very dangerous for anyone that wasn’t trained for the weather. It was the equivalent of being on the 300 foot marker of Mount Everest. 

Alex had to stop, she was getting tired, and they needed to get behind something big to shield them from the painful winds. 

Before getting on her snow mobile she scooped the strange woman up. She went over to a tall enough tree and sat down.

Gertrude came over and laid down by the woman to keep her warm. 

Alex pulled the woman up towards her lap. Lying her there, so her head was leaning on her. She made sure to block the harsh winds from hitting her, shielding her with her back. She lifted her arm up and pulled her goggles off. Placing them on the woman’s face. 

She reached up afterwards and pulled a bag from her snow mobile, putting it on the ground next them. 

She quickly grabbed a thermal blanket and took it out of the bag. She wrapped the woman up in it and clipped it on. Then she unzipped her coat and leaned down, pulling the woman close so she wouldn’t lose body heat. 

Ten minutes went by. Or so Alex assumed. She glanced down at her watch. 

“Alright Gertie, She should be good enough for me to get her back to the cabin.” 

And with that Alex scooped up the unconscious woman in her arms and stood up. 

She sat down on her snow mobile and put the woman in front of her. Pulling the straps from the blanket and secured them around herself. She wrapped an arm around the woman, just to steady her. Then she revved up the engine and put a little pressure on the gas, making her way home. 

This would be tough without her goggles. But they were literally this woman’s last resort. 

She could suffer a little cold and eye pain, if she had too. Especially if she could help this poor girl. 

 

After a few minutes of going slow Alex decided to throttle it and go faster. Better to get this girl into the safety of her cabin. Away from the cold everything, and wolves.

 

When they made it to the cabin Alex commanded Gertrude to walk around the area to check for any loan wolves that may have strayed off. 

Alex turned the engine to the snow mobile off, after parking it under the watch tower. She unhooked the straps from the blanket and picked the woman up. 

She carried her over towards the cabin porch. 

Alex grunted a little as she carefully tried to get the woman up the steps safely. “Note to self. Salt the steps.” 

She stood in front of the door and realized now she was stuck. “Crap.” She said to herself. “Ah. What do I do now?” 

She thought for a moment. 

She’ll have to lay the woman down to open the door. 

So she leaned down and carefully placed her on the floor. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it and then leaned back down to pick the her up. 

She barely managed to get in the door. She made sure not to hit the woman’s head on anything as she walked into the cabin. 

Alex laid her down on her couch by the fireplace. She put her hands on her hips and looked down for a moment. Thinking as to what she should do next. 

She fully realized that the woman’s clothes where drenched and that she was in desperate need of a change. 

Alex’s face went red at the thought. But she shook away the nervous feelings and focused on the task at hand. 

“Okay Danvers. If this girl was awake she’d be in a burning pain right now from the cold.” And with that in mind she quickly went into action. 

She reached down and grabbed the woman’s bag from her and opened it. She looked through the clothes and her face fell when she seen what they were. 

They were also wet, so the woman couldn’t ware them right now. 

But she was also lying there in freezing and drenched clothes, so they had to come off as soon as possible. And Alex has waisted a lot of time.

So without thinking, she reached down and grabbed the bottom of the woman’s sweater. She pulled it up, and as soon as she saw her belly button she hesitated. “Oh man. This feels so wrong.” 

 

 

Head aches... body aches... everything aches. Was all Maggie could think of. Her senses started to come to her and she could recall a familiar smell. It was warm and sweet. Smelled like... cookies. She also felt more relaxed and warm. 

The next sense to come back was her hearing. Her ears filled with soft jazz. If she wasn’t mistaken it sounded sort of seductive. 

Her eyes fluttered open. Now she could see where she was. She looked around and saw she was lying in a twin size bed. The cabin seemed a little small. But just big enough for one and maybe another person. 

She picked up on the sound of water coming from the door by to her. She turned and stood up. 

She wobbled and felt pain in her leg, so a he sat back down on the bed. 

She thought for a moment of what to do. 

She swung her feet as she thought. After a couple swings she accidentally knocked over a crutch that was lying against the night stand. She picked it up and grabbed the other one. Placing them under her arms. 

They were appropriated to her height... Maggie was almost creeped out by it. 

Almost...

Did this person also change her clothes too?

Now having support she walked over towards the door where she could hear the water coming from. 

And almost like it was on cue, the water stopped. She could hear it being shut off and then the quick sound of a curtain being pulled back. 

She opened the door slowly, and leaned her weight on one of the crutches. Holding the other one up in the other. Readying herself if she needed to bash this person in the head. 

She pushed the door open slowly and peeked her head inside. 

The bathroom was bigger than expected. The shower wasn’t much to ride home about. But the separate bath tub was gorgeous. 

Finally Maggie’s eyes fell onto the person in the room. They had there back turned so they didn’t see the door opening. 

But Maggie could tell quickly that ‘they’ was in fact a ‘she’ 

And she was currently swaying to the erotic Jazz as she dried off her hair and the front of her body. 

All Maggie could do was stare. Her face reddened. The woman had such a sculpted back it was ridiculous and her torso was fairly long it made the curves of her waist look even more noticeable and... attractive. 

Maggie’s eyes started dragging down her body. She stared at the woman’s butt as she danced. 

And then out of no where she started to sing. 

This would be one of those moments where the pervy but cautious one would start laughing at the person being watched, cause the singing would usually be horrible. But this was definitely not one of those cases. And the singing was definitely not horrible. 

The woman sang low and soft. And her words made Maggie blush even more. 

The tall woman held out her arms and began swaying her hips in an almost hula motion; almost like she had an invisible hula hoop around her hips.

“Do you love me? Do you love me?” 

Maggie should have backed away when she realized she was turning around in her hula dancing.

But she was just so entranced in her movements and singing. 

“I know you love m-“ The girl quickly stopped and froze at the sight of Maggie in the doorway. 

She covered her body with her towel. “Get out! Don’t look at me! Get out!” She shouted in a panic. 

Maggie’s eyes went wide with the realization that she had been caught, sinking in. Her face was even redder than before. 

She quickly moved away from the door, shutting it fast. She moved over in a hustle and sat down on the bed. Turning so her back faced the door. She drew her knees to her stomach with her arms wrapped around them and rested her face in the crook of her elbows. 

She almost panicked when a dog jumped onto the bed. But it just laid down by her. 

She glanced over at it. A memory of the dog swimming towards her came to. And after that, she remembered someone pulling her from the river. 

Must have been the woman in the bathroom. 

Maggie reached a hand out with a blank expression and patted the dog on the head. 

After a couple minutes of just sitting there she glanced down at her feet. She noticed something embroidered on one of her socks. She grabbed the top and twisted it. Inside said:

‘My beautiful Alexandra’

Maggie used her very handy detective skills and assumed this ‘Alexandra’ was in fact the woman in the shower. It couldn’t be anyone else, not when this house was small and so was the bed. 

A couple minutes later she heard the click of a door opening. She glanced over at the woman; called Alexandra, who was exiting the bathroom. The woman looked over at her meeting her stare. When Maggie noticed she was caught she quickly looked away bashfully. 

The room was quiet for a few minutes. No one had said anything. All that could be heard was the creaking floorboards from Alexandra shifting her weight. 

But then the silence was broken by the tall woman.

“I’m sorry I yelled.”

Maggie turned her head and looked at her from over her shoulder. 

Alexandra looked away. “You startled me. And well... I mean, I can’t say much for you really. Since well, you woke up, in a strangers house, probably confused. So... I’ll let it slide.” The woman looked back up at her with a smile and chuckle. “It’s... not like you’re some pervert or murderer, or anything..?” Her smile dropped after she mentioned that.

Realization hit them both, that they know zero about each other and that one or the other could potentially be a crazy killer.

Maggie didn’t have a reaction to what the woman had said. She just simply responded “I’ve killed about... fifty people. Maybe more.” 

Alexandra started to laugh, not taking her seriously. Maggie didn’t understand and just looked at her with confusion. 

The woman noticed this, and her laughing quickly dissipated. She stared at her for a moment. “Wait. You’re serious?” 

Maggie only nodded. 

The red head suddenly felt nervous. 

Maggie looked away and started fiddling with her thumb. “Yeah. It’s a tough record. Most people despise you for it, on the job.” 

The woman’s face scrunched up. “Job?” She asked hoping for clarification. 

Maggie looked up at her. “Yeah. I’m a police officer?” 

Realization hit the red head like a ton of bricks. “Ohhh!” 

“I didn’t make that clear? Huh. Sorry.” She looked away again and started petting the dog. 

 

The woman decided to walk over to her bed and sit down on the opposite side as Maggie. 

The added weight on the bed caused Maggie to look back up at the taller woman, only to see that she was now closer in proximity than before. 

“Ms? How are you feeling?”

“It’s Maggie. And I feel fine.” She looked away, with a blush on her face from how close Alexandra was to her on the small bed. 

The woman just nodded. “That’s good, nice to meet you Maggie. I’m Alex by the way.”

“Y-yeah.” Maggie stuttered. Flustered in the moment. She desperately didn’t want this Alex woman to see her reacting like this.

Alex had a million thoughts racing through her head. This woman was so mysterious to her. And so...  
Alex shook away the thought. Not wanting to think about it anymore. She was gonna say something again, but then the smaller woman; who’s name was apparently Maggie, started to say something. 

“I got that from your sock.” She held up her foot.

And all of a sudden there was a strange woman’s leg right by Alex’s face. And all she could do was match the shade of red that was so obviously on the other woman’s face. She stared at her leg with wide eyes. 

She decided things were getting a little... close, so she cleared her throat nervously. “Oh yeah. Well... no one really calls me Alexandra. Except my mother.” She gave her a nervous laugh. 

Maggie turned when she said this. “So you two must be close?” 

Alex nodded. “I used to think too close.” She looked away from Maggie. Feeling sad emotions rise up in her. “But... that changed quickly when I moved up here. Not to say I don’t miss her. But she was... smothering me.” 

Maggie nodded. “You talk a lot don’t you?” 

Alex’s head shot up at this. She had a slight angered expression on her face. “Huh? I mean... sure, yeah. It gets lonely out here. The only person- thing, I really have to talk to is Gertie my dog.” Alex gestured at the dog that now had it’s feet in her lap and it’s head in Maggie’s. 

Maggie looked down and met the dogs gaze. She wanted to smile at how the dog was staring at her with her head upside down and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. But she couldn’t do it. “Talking isn’t the most enjoyable thing for me.” She looked up at Alex as she spoke with an almost monotoned sound in her voice. She tilted her head to the side when she spoke again. “Also, where’s here?” 

Alex gave her a small chuckle. This girl was very strange. She seemed like she could be apart of the Addams family. Kinda like a Wednesday Addams. Just less... goth. “I can see that verbal communication isn’t your strong suit. And we’re in the Northwest Territories of Canada. Very north... if that wasn’t obvious.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m in this shit hole.” She mumbled to herself. 

Alex’s face fell. “Excuse me?” 

“I’m supposed to be in Quebec.” Maggie crossed her arms. “But the plane-“ she choked on her words. Feeling sadness well up in her throat. 

Alex’s furrowed her brows. She understood, she moved closer and slowly put her arm around Maggie. Hesitating as she did so, not sure if the woman wanted to be touched in the first place. 

But surprisingly, she leaned into it. 

Alex ran her hand up and down her back to soothe her. “It’s okay not to be.” She knew she shouldn’t have said anything. Because as soon as she did, Maggie pushed her away. 

“Thanks. But I’m fine.” She looked anywhere but the other woman’s gaze. 

Alex felt really bad for her. She felt like she was starting to put some sort of puzzle together. She’s a cop, she’s not a big people person, and she obviously has a soft spot for animals. 

“Ow!” Maggie cried. Breaking Alex from her thoughts. 

She noticed Gertrude wasn’t on the bed anymore and was now standing and staring at Maggie. Her eyes darted down and she saw the woman gripping her leg, which now was bleeding through her pj pants.

Alex’s eyes widened. “Oh crap! Hold on Okay.” She got up and ran into the bathroom. She heard Gertrude barking and quickly ran back in a minute later to see Maggie lying on the bed. 

Her face full of pain, and tears running down her cheek. 

“Maggie hold on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi. I know nothing about Canada. So I’m trying to get things as close as I can, with the exception of changing or adding some stuff here and there. They are in a different universe, so it could work:)


End file.
